1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as one of the most widely used displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) include two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
The LCD displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determining alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
The size of the LCD is becoming larger since it is used as a display of a television receiver.
As such, as the size of the LCD becomes larger, a significant visual difference is observed by a viewer depending on whether a center portion or left/right ends of a screen is viewed.
To compensate such a visual difference therebetween, the display device can be concavely or convexly curved, thereby forming a curved display.
Based on the viewer, the display device may be a portrait type of display device with its vertical length longer than its horizontal length that is curved in a vertical direction, or a landscape type of display device with its vertical length shorter than its horizontal length that is curved in a horizontal direction.
However, when the LCD is curvedly formed, a shearing stress is applied, in particular, to a substrate that is disposed at an inner side of a curved portion, and problems such as texture generation, decreased luminance, etc. caused by misalignment of upper and lower substrates occur.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.